Editing Etiquette
Hey, glad you decided to help us edit the wiki! Before you do, there's some things you should know. Hey!, glad you decided to help us edit the wiki! Before you do, there's some things you should know. Language For Spanish Speakers (this was added by an Argentine): Este wiki es un wiki en INGLÉS. Más específicamente, es una wiki en inglés del Reino Unido. Entonces 'color' (deletreo americano) es 'colour' en este wiki. La armadura es armadura. Pero si sos español y no tenes opcion nunca te puedes olvidar el traductor. This wiki is an ENGLISH wiki. More specifically, it is a UK English wiki, so "color" (American English spelling) is "colour" on this wiki, "armor" is "armour", "program" is "programme", "center" is "centre" and so on. If you're not sure, just ask! Note that if there are attempts to translate parts of this wiki without leaving the UK English untouched, there will be reversals of that. Images Images should be related to the topic at hand and be in .png format for highest quality. Screenshots should be high quality on max screen size. Edit Wars For Spanish speakers (once again, this was pointless, but at least any Spanish speakers can understand this certain section without relying on a translator - unless they can also read English): ASÍ QUE HACER TODO LO SORPROSO COMO UNA TELEVISIÓN DE LOS 70. O QUE VES TODO HERIDO EN LOS AÑOS 90S CREA QUE QUIEN ESTÁ MÁS EQUIVOCADO , quién ha corregido tu edición, comunicó con ellos, no hagas una guerra directa con ellos. Eso simplemente termina sin ganas y frustración en ambos lados If you think someone else is wrong for correcting your edit, communicate with them, rather than fighting them in an all-out edit war. That will simply end with no side winning, both sides frustrated and a severe waste of time and effort on something that could be avoided. If you want to edit another person's correction try to look it in first. Spelling and Grammar If possible, try to add the best grammar and spelling you can on your edits. Garbled, gibberish sentences are the last thing anyone would consider reading. Please, PLEASE do your best when it comes to grammar and spelling. Edit Tips and Info Skele - You can use the live replays in Stick Empires to look at the GUI, hence each upgrade and each unit description, by clicking on matches of people using the member empires. Through this view you can access most member data to check and add to wiki. The member armouries remain exclusive however. You can also test some things via the custom matches with the AI. While a source is not expected for every piece of information added to the wiki, if you or someone else is unsure about something it is best to test it, and non members can sometimes still test premium things with the above methods. Swiz - Don't add fake data or something that looks messy. Pax Orderia - Although I may not be the most experienced editor or player, this editing etiquette should be followed. For avoiding an edit war, take this very page itself as an example: the language and edit war sections were changed to Spanish without leaving any in English (although this may have been ironically funny for whoever did this - and I know who did - it was completely pointless and frankly rather cruel). Rather than changing them back instantly (I'm British and I'm learning Spanish, so I could actually understand what was supposed to be there), I left the two sections he changed in Spanish with a note, while I restored the original UK English (with a few additions), so his translation still exists. I didn't actually have to do this, seeing as the user hasn't been active since, but it only seems proper to if they convey useful, relevant information for those who can read the language.